Celle qui pris activement part à la situations bis
by Nnana
Summary: Lemon entre Bella et Edward, donnez moi votre avis c'est super important !
1. Chapter 1

Désolée pour celle qui sont aller voir et qui n'ont trouvé que marqué "Chap5" ^^" je suis trop désolé, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa...

Voilà c'est mon premier vrai lemon...

Surtout donnez moi votre avis laissez des reviews, si non je vais stresser...

:P

Nnana

* * *

**Bella vs Edward**

**PDV de Bella**

Il me regardait intensément, ses yeux étaient assombris par quelque chose. Je sentais son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses mains, posées de part et d'autre de mon corps, en positions assise, étaient crispées.

Je le regardais à mon tour, avec une questions muettes dans les yeux:

"Que veut tu de moi ?"

J'eus bien vite la réponse lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient de feux sur les miennes, ses mains agrippèrent mon visage, son baiser devenait urgent. Un instant perdue, avec toutes sortes de pensées et d'émotions qui fusaient dans ma tête, je repris mes esprits. Repoussant Edward, je remarquais que mes mains comme muent d'une vie propre s'étaient crochetées à son cou, que mes lèvres avaient elles aussi activement participé, que mes yeux s'étaient clos, et que ma gorge avait lâché un gémissement de plaisir.

Nous affrontant du regard pour la seconde fois, je put enfin mettre un mot sur l'obscurité qui s'était emparé de ses prunelles: "Désir"

Et quelque centième de seconde plus tard, sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, lui au dessus de moi, nos langues se livrant une bataille acharnée, ses mains se baladant audacieusement sur mes courbes, et les miennes qui cherchais déjà à lui enlever son tee-shirt de coton blanc.

Cet acte me semblait irréaliste, l'instant même me paraissait irréaliste. Mais je chassais bien vite ses pensées de doute pour me concentrer sur l'action. J'avais peur de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, à ce que cela entraînerais, à ce que cela représentais, j'avais juste besoins de lui, de ses caresses, de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner.

J'étais presque nue devant lui, je commençais à caresser son torse, mes mains tremblaient. Haletant, edward dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et attendit ce qui me parut une éternité avant de libéré enfin ma poitrine, la découvrant, il murmura à mon oreille: "Tu es magnifique Isabella."  
Sa voix douce et chaude résonnait dans ma tête.

A mon tour, je défis sa ceinture découvrant du même coup son érection pointé sous son boxer, intimidée, je gémis presque:

"Edward...

-N'aie pas peur", me rassura-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Et cette fois je soupirais de plaisir. Son souffle descendis le long de mon cou, arrivant à mes seins, il les caressa, titilla leur pointe qui se durcit, je haletais, essayant de dire son nom. Continuant ainsi , mon amant poursuivi sa descente, traçant une ligne de feu avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Arrivant à ma culotte et ramenant ses mains sur mes hanches, il souffla sur mon intimité.

A travers le tissu, son souffle me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique, et je laissais un petit cri de surprise.

Doucement ses doigts tirèrent sur le coton de mon sous vêtement. Enfin après quelque arrêt délibérés, il m'ôta la seule chose qui me recouvrait encore.

Remarquant qu'Edward portait encore son boxer, je me mis en tête de le lui enlever. Retournant la situation, je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui. Prenant tout mon temps, je lui embrassais les lèvres, le menton, le cou, et le torse à intervalles réguliers. Je le regardais gémir et soupiré sous mes baisers. Arrivé à son boxer, je décidais de lui rendre la pareille. Tirant très doucement sur les côtés du bout de tissus, je l'entendis essayer de prononcé mon nom. Je laissais mes mains le caresser et j'enlevais peu à peu la dernière barrière entre moi et son membre avec les dents.

Une fois que son sexe fut complètement découvert, je rougis devant sa virilité fièrement dressée.

Retournant encore une fois la situation, Edward me surplomba. Attrapant quelque chose dans son pantalon, il commença à vouloir l'ouvrir.

Bien décidé à lui prouvé que je n'étais pas une sainte ni touche, je lui pris la capote des mains.

Surpris, il m'interrogea du regard:

"Bella..."

Je le fixai tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui recouvrait le préservatif. Me redressant, je m'assis et repoussais son torse vers le matelas pour le forcer à s'allonger. Je jetais le bout de plastique à travers la pièce et entrepris de placer la capote sur son érection. Je le fixais toujours en souriant, en le voyant gémir et haleter. Il avait peine à articuler mon nom.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il repris les choses en mains avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il m'allongea à son tour doucement en m'embrassant plus tendrement. Edward recommença à me caresser, à titiller mes pointes durcit par le désir. Puis ses mains descendirent vers mon intimité, ses doigts entreprirent d'explorer cette partie de mon corps encore inconnue. Je criais son nom.

J'étais absolument trempé et je n'attendais qu'une chose, que mon amant veuille bien passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Remarquant mon impatience dans les ondulations de mes hanches, il décida de m'exaucer.

Surplombant mon corps ivre de désir, il m'embrassa le cou, les lèvres, puis très doucement il caressa ma féminité et rapprochant son bassin, il présenta son membre dur à l'entrée de mon intimité, comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Me cambrant pour le recevoir, je sentis enfin Edward en moi. Son sexe mis quelques secondes pour me pénétrer pleinement.

Il m'embrassait toujours, faisant passer un messages par ses lèvres si douces. Nos gémissements se mêlaient tout comme nos mains. Les vas et viens de  
ses hanches se firent plus forts. Brusquement j'agrippais ses fesses et accompagnais son corps.

Aucune pensées cohérentes ne se formait plus dans ma tête, des bruits rauques et inarticulés s'échappaient de nos deux gorges.

Et soudain je fut submergée par une vague de plaisir intense et criais son nom. Mon amant lui aussi, me voyant atteindre le septième ciel fut happé par la vague de jouissance et se mit à trembler violemment.

Nos respirations saccadées ralentirent progressivement et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait nos corps. Je remarquais qu'Edward sentais très bon et humais ce parfum.

Epuisé celui-ci s'étendis sur moi, mais je ne sentis que le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Demain serais un autre jour, et mon lit semblais bien étroit à présent que je le partageais avec lui.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews c'est super important

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis compte beaucoup...

:P

Nnana


	2. Mise au point

Juste une petite mise au point avec les lectrices de mon lemon:

Ce n'étais qu'un OS :S

Je suis désolée si vous avez cru que c'était la suite

En lisant vos reviews j'ai limite fait une danse de la joie, merci à toutes ^^ ! Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà c'était mon premier lemon ...

Je remercie _Good-luck-29, patoun, bella-lili-rosecullensister, nini88, aelita48, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Bellou, christou57, pyreneprincess, katner, twilight-fan-sg et lapiaf8 _

Vos reviews étaient super, et pour répondre aux questions, ça se passe chez Bella dans sa chambre et son lit, je pensais que c'étais claire ... Et Edward est humain

Au départ ça partais de l'histoire de Morganedu56 (ps Je sort avec mon demifrère) je m'imaginais la suite...

Voilà merci à toute et encore désolé pour celle qui croyais que c'était la suite

:P

Nnana


End file.
